Lollipop
by HaruhixHikaru Love
Summary: It's just a normal summer day in New Bark Town. Gold and Silver are at Gold's house, avoiding the dreadful heat, and Silver notices the way that Gold is eating his lollipop...


**Plot: **It's just a normal summer day in New Bark Town. Gold and Silver are at Silver's house, avoiding the dreadful heat, and Silver notices the way that Gold is eating his lollipop...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. So sad, I know.

**Warnings:** This is rated M, people. It's gonna contain some sex of some kind. Oh, and since it's SilverxGold, it's going to be yaoi. Whoo~

**Setting:** New Bark Town, Johto.

* * *

><p>"Shit. Why does it have to be so damn hot? There has to be some kind of law against this heat. Shit." Gold sat on the couch, a fan in his hand and a lollipop in his mouth. He was glaring at the television, which had honestly done nothing against him. Some stupid little children's show that involved Pokemon running around and playing games was on. Silver turned his gaze over to his friend and sighed. His Sneasel was out and blowing a constant Icy Wind through the room, but the attacked seemed to melt almost instantly and did nothing at all. Gold still complained every five minutes. Had Silver been alone, he would have been fine with just sitting close to his Ice-type Pokemon, but now that there were two people in the room, he had to share.<p>

"Remind me why you can't be doing something else?" Silver asked softly, tying up his hair to keep it from sticking to the back of his neck.

"It's too damn hot out to train, or do anything outside, and my house is boring. Crys is still helping the Professor, so you're the only person left." Gold shifted the lollipop in his mouth angrily. They returned to watching the television again, with Gold complaining every other minute or so about the heat. Eventually, Silver couldn't take anymore. He snatched up his Pokeballs, leaving Sneasel where he was, and grabbed Gold. They headed out of the house, out on Silver's front lawn. Outside, the weather was even more unbearable, and Gold started to whine after being there for five seconds, but Silver quickly silenced that with a glare. Forcing himself to calm down before he strangled his friend, he unlatched a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it into the air. Out came Feraligatr, who struck a pose, as he often did. Silver turned back to Gold.

"All right, here. Take Feraligatr and have him make a fountain, or whatever. Have him soak you every five seconds if you want, just stop bloody complaining. I'm going back inside." Silver turned on his heel and stormed back into the building, leaving the door open in an attempt to let a draft through. He settled back onto the couch and drew Sneasel onto his lap. The little Pokemon's temperature hovered around fifty degrees constantly, making him perfect for warm weather. Gold's attitude had made Silver restless, though, and the coldness pressing against his legs didn't help. He gently moved the Sneasel off and shifted on the couch, trying to get comfortable. Maybe a nap would comfort his nerves.

He must have slept for about five minutes before Gold's laughter echoed through the house. Silver sat up slowly, reflecting on the fact that his giggles sounded like a child's. He eased himself off the couch and over to a window, planning on glaring at the raven-haired man until his quieted down. What he saw quickly changed his mind.

Feraligatr's head was tipped back, and he was shooting a Water Gun up into the air. Gold was dancing- yes, literally _dancing_- under the drops, his arms outstretched to catch more water. As Silver watched, he slowed to a stop, panting, and patted Feraligatr on the stomach as a signal to stop. Silver was too far away to hear what he was saying, but he recognized that Gold was thanking the Pokemon. As thanks, the man pulled his lollipop out of his mouth and offered it to the Pokemon. He had clearly been expecting the large creature to take a lick, but his massive jaws closed around the stick and ripped it from Gold's hand, devouring the sweet treat in a single bite. Gold stared at his fingers in a mixture of shock and humor, before bursting out into laughter again. He ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back from his face, and lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe the water away from his eyes. In the process, Silver caught a glimpse of his abs.

_'Holy shit. When did he get so trim?'_ Silver thought, before he realized that Gold's transformation was making a kind of transformation to his own body. He glanced down and noticed that the front of his jeans were starting to tent. He let out a very unmanly squeak and flailed backwards, slamming his head into the coffee table on his way back. He was getting back onto his feet when Gold rushed in, still dripping wet from his playtime with the Feraligatr. He drank in the scene in a second, noticing everything except Silver's half-erection, which had started to fade. It rushed back in full force when he noticed Gold had a new lollipop and was swirling his tongue around it.

"You okay, man?" he asked, slowly pulling the lollipop out of his mouth. Silver could only watch in horror as his tongue came out as well, slowly being drawn up the side of the red candy. The pink appendage flicked over the top, and Silver could feel his mouth growing dry. All he could think of was that tongue moving over something else... He shook his head and forced out an answer.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine. Just slipped and hit my head." He watched as those lips formed a from a frown around the stick. A hand shot out and he flinched, but Gold was only offering to help him up. He let his friend pull him but found that the distance between them was too small for his comfort. He took a quick step away, releasing the hand in the process. An awkward silence filled the room. Silver found himself staring at the lollipop once again, a small jealousy building within him over the inanimate object.

He hadn't realized that Gold was equally mesmerized by something until he spoke. "So... Why did you fall again?"

Silver looked up at Gold's eyes and found that his stare was directed at Silver's waist. He followed the gaze and felt the blood rush from his face at what he saw. He swallowed heavily and struggled to make a response. "I tripped and hit my head against the table. Nothing too big."

He watched the frown grow on Gold's lips. "Are you sure it wasn't this?" Before Silver could react, Gold reached out and cupped a hand around the redhead's crotch.

Silver's eyes widened. _'Shit. Shit shit shit.'_ He was caught, Gold had figured it out. But he couldn't admit that he had grown hard over watching his closest friend play. He had to say something. "Y... Yeah, I'm sure. Uh, about that, I don't really know why it's there, but it doesn't have to do with- ah!" He broke off with a cry as Gold squeezed roughly, watching as his friend threw his head back. Silver's eyelids flickered, and as he slowly regained his senses, Gold's hand tensed again. Silver had to reach out and grip Gold's shoulder to keep himself from falling over.

Gold glanced off to the side and spotted Silver's Sneasel watching, his red eyes watching. He frowned and made a little shooing motion. "Go play with Feraligatr. Close the door behind you." The Pokemon hesitated, but when Silver looked at him with glazed eyes, he dashed out the door at a mad run.

Gold directed Silver backwards to the couch, where he sat the man down. He crunched on his lollipop, anxious to finish it off. The sound brought Silver back enough to notice exactly what Gold was doing. He had his pants unbuttoned and was in the process of pulling them down to his ankles when Silver started to flail.

"Gold? What the hell are you doing?" Gold's hands clamped down on Silver's now-bare thighs, his gaze going from Silver's erection up to his eyes.

"I know that you've been wanting me to do this, Silver. I can see your expression every time I put something in my mouth. I'm not blind, you know, or innocent about the world." Gold spat out the lollipop stick and tugged down Silver's boxers. The erection, nestled in a bed of curly red hair, sprang up. Gold's eyes were still locked onto Silver's. He couldn't help but notice that the skin on Silver's cheeks was turning as fiery as his hair. Gold snickered. "I guess you don't have anything to say against this now, do you?" The utter terror in Silver's eyes almost made him laugh again. Instead, he focused on the task he had given himself.

Silver didn't know exactly what Gold was doing. All he knew was that one minute, he was being groped by his best friend, the next, his pants were off and he was being teased, and the one after that Gold was completely naked and was working on making Silver the same. As soon as all of their clothes were discarded in a pile on the floor, Gold got to work. He shoved a hand at Silver's mouth, and when Silver opened it to ask why he had done that, Gold slid his fingers in. "Suck. Just like I'm doing." And as he said that, he latched his mouth onto the top of Silver's dick.

At first, Silver just went really still. His best friend was giving him a blow job. A shiver went down his spine and he tried to swallow when he remembered, a little belatedly, that Gold's fingers were in his mouth. Cautiously, he licked the first one, trying to mimic what Gold was doing down below, although it was rather difficult to him. He didn't make it a habit to put things in his mouth and suck on them like Gold did, although it was paying off. Gold had started to move down Silver's member, taking in more and more while his tongue danced along the shaft. Silver started to squirm, wanting to thrust upwards badly, but Gold pressed his free hand down on his hips to keep him in place. Eventually, he pulled his fingers out from Silver's mouth and released Silver's dick, climbing up onto his lap.

"Hey, Silver... Are you still a virgin?" he asked, placing himself delicately in between his thighs so their members were just brushing.

"Y-yeah..." Silver murmured softly, his hands gripping the couch on either side of him.

"I think it's time to change that. If you thought my upper mouth was good, my other mouth will devour you whole." Silver blinked, his mind racing as he tried to understand what Gold meant. As he was pondering, Gold shifted again, this time angling his rear above the saliva-slicked fingers. He took a deep breath in and out, lifted a hand to Silver's shoulder to brace himself, and shoved himself down onto his first two fingers. Silver could do nothing but watch as his friend impaled himself over and over again, searching with his fingers for that one spot. When he found it, his back arched and he froze.

"Gold? Gold, what's wrong? Maybe we should stop doing this, Gold..." Silver pleaded, a panicked expression covering his face. Gold's only response was to glare at Silver and grab the back of his head with his free hand. Silver glanced over at the hand, and while he was looking away, Gold lunged at him and covered his lips with his own. The kiss was sloppy and full of lust, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Neither of the boys were inexperienced when it came to kissing, but this kiss was different. Gold started to push his fingers again, and found himself moaning into Silver's mouth. When he realized that Silver was hesitating, he shoved another finger into himself and forced Silver's mouth open with his tongue. The redhead finally started to react, a hand coming up to grip Gold's hair tightly. In that moment, Silver was relieved that Gold had ditched his hat long ago; it would have just gotten in his way had he kept it. Satisfied that Silver wasn't going to back away, Gold released his hand from the red hair and moved it down to Silver's cock, which had grown a little limp from the lack of attention. Under Gold's experienced touch, however, it sprang back to life. Gold pulled away from Silver and stared at him for a long minute. He slowly slid his fingers out and shifted again so he was directly above Silver's member. Only a gentle touch from Silver's hand on his chest made him look up.

"Are... Are you sure about this?" All the hesitancy was gone from Silver's eyes. Only concern for his friend remained. Gold gave him a little half-smile and kissed him gently on the forehead before forcing himself down onto Silver, taking in all of him at once.

Gold's head was thrown back in a mixture of ecstasy and pain, and Silver groaned loudly. The intense heat, and the tightness... It was better than he had ever imagined. Gold's mouth had only hinted at this pleasure. He let out a shuddering breath and glanced up at Gold, who was struggling to get used to the sudden change. After a few moments, however, he leaned over to Silver's ear and whispered, "Move." That was all Silver needed. Slowly, so as not to hurt Gold, he pushed his hips upwards. Gold let out a low moan and clutched Silver's back as he started to move more. Eventually, the position grew too restrictive for Silver's liking. His natural instincts took over, leading him to grabbing Gold by the thighs and pulled him off his member. Gold whimpered pitifully, a question in his eyes. Silver just laid Gold down on the couch and thrust back in, moaning at the new position. He watched as Gold writhed under him, letting out little mews like a baby Skitty. There was nothing innocent about what they were doing at this moment, however, Silver reflected as he thrust in again.

"Sh-shit..." Gold whimpered, tightening his hold on Silver's back, "I didn't think you'd be this good... Fuck, Silver, I'm gonna-" He was cut off as Silver's mouth covered his own again. Silver let out one last moan and came, releasing Gold's mouth to bite down harshly on his neck. Gold screeched at the hot liquid searing his insides as well as the sudden pain on his jugular vein and let go. His cum splashed against both their chests, pure white against the tanned skin of two men that had been in the sun often.

Silver carefully pulled out, eying Gold carefully to make sure he hadn't hurt him anywhere, before falling down next to him on the couch and sighing softly. Gold just laid there, staring up at the ceiling, wondering why it had felt so good even though Silver had never done anything like it before. He couldn't think of anything to say in the gentle silence, however, so he reached over the edge of the couch, where his pants lay. After fishing around in a pocket for a second, he found what he was looking for amid the used wrappers and sticks. He presented Silver with the prize, eyes gleaming.

"Want a lollipop?"

* * *

><p>shot for terrible ending

So, yeah, sorry if the sex sucks this time 'round, my brain is kinda fried, but I got this idea and just wanted to get it out there. Woohoo~

Also! Just to clear things up, Silver has had some girlfriends, but hasn't gone all the way with them. Gold's used to having sex with men _and_ women, although he tends to prefer men. And they're both older than 18, so it's completely legal.


End file.
